Just dreams
by Mint
Summary: The most incredible crazy dreams Tekken characters will have! Take a peek at their subconscious life! Please read and review...
1. Jin's dream

Just dreams  
  
Jin's dream  
  
Hi! I hope you like this humor fic! It's just a crazy idea I had! I'm new here so... Please send me reviews! By the way, I don't own Tekken.  
  
Dark. But, suddenly he appears on a deserted field. All he could hear was a music, very distant. He looks around and finds a tent, a huge tend far away on the field. He starts to run in that direction and after running a while he finally reaches the tent... A circus tent... The music now was louder, it was... Yankee Doodle Dandy?? He walked around the tent, seeing elephants, circus dancers and... clowns!  
  
Clown: Hello young boy!  
  
Jin:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Clown: What is the matter?  
  
The clown laughs and squeezes one plastic flower, throwing water all over Jin.  
  
Jin: MMMMMUUUUUUMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With that, he starts to run away from the clown.  
  
Jin: I hate clowns, I hate clowns, I hate clowns. I'm afraid of clowns.  
  
Then he sees a familiar face...  
  
Jin (looking at a a bombman): Hwoarang? Is that you?  
  
Hwoarang: The great bombman Hwoarang, for you!  
  
The great bombman Hwoarang enters in the big black cannon. Two minutes later...  
  
Jin: Wasn't it supposed to go "Booom"?  
  
The great bombman Hwoarang (his head out): Could you... light it, please?  
  
He hands Jin a matchbox.  
  
Jin: Oh! Ok! My pleasure.  
  
Jin lights the cannon and the great bombman Hwoarang goes flying with a grey cloud of smoke on his feet.  
  
The great bombman Hwoarang: YYYAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Jin shrugged his shoulders and moves on, only to find Xiaoyu riding an elephant.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu! What are you doing in there?  
  
Xiaoyu: Duh!!!! Are you blind? Can't you see I'm on an elephant?  
  
Jin: O....K....  
  
And he walks away.  
  
Lee (carrying a poodle): Hi there Jin!  
  
Jin: Lee? Are you...?  
  
Lee: Yes! A poodle trainer! Come on Ding, Pinky, Milo! Come on!  
  
Jin: Wow! That was strange!  
  
And he continues... And finds Julia training her horses.  
  
Jin: She seems normal! Hi Julia!  
  
Julia: May the spirits be with you Jin...  
  
Jin: Right... See ya then!  
  
Julia: Go with the spirits who protect us from evil...  
  
Jin: Yeah, yeah, whatever!  
  
He walks until he hears a roar. It was King with his tigers. Jin runs away from that place.  
  
Kazuya (reading a paper with a bored voice): Welcome all! Welcome all! Take a look at the Mishima circus where dreams come true... Who wrote this peace of shit?!  
  
Jin: Hey paps! You're-  
  
Kazuya: Don't ask!  
  
Jin: Ok...!  
  
And Jin continues...  
  
Heihachi: I'm telling you Lei Wuling-  
  
Lei: It's Wulong sir!  
  
Heihachi: Whatever! Those cop tricks are getting old, you hear me Wuleng?  
  
Lei: Wulong, sir!  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, yeah! You better come up with something more creative, is that clear Wulung?  
  
Lei: Wulong!  
  
Heihachi: Yeah, now go and make up something good! Damn, that Wulang...  
  
Jin starts walking again and sees another clown. Paul!  
  
Clown Paul: Hi Jinny! I heard you don't like clowns!  
  
Jin: Paul? ........ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Clown Paul: What's so funny?  
  
Jin: Look at you! AHAHAHAHA.... Aaaahhh... How funny you are!  
  
Clown Paul (muttering): Damn it... I knew I would get laughs dressed like this!  
  
Suddenly, he hears something ringing. The seventeen years old Jin Kazama wakes up and hits the alarm clock.  
  
Jin (thinking): Man... What a dream!  
  
Jun: Jin! Wake up! Time for school!  
  
Jin (chibi): Shit! I'm late!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... that's it for Jin's dream... What do you think? Please send me reviews... I hope you like this... Don't miss the next dream! Oh, and sorry about some mistakes... ^-^ 


	2. Kazuya's dream

Kazuya's dream  
  
"Jun!" He called while running through the castel halls. "I'll save you!"  
  
"Kazuya!" He heard Jun calling. He started running faster, killing guards that kept appearing in his way.  
  
"Hurry, you- you- aaaahhhhh!" Jun screamed to her saviour.  
  
"I'm coming!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Damn that king!"  
  
He finally reached the room in the dungeons where she was surrounded by... Mishima soldiers...?  
  
"Kazuya! It's a trap!" She whispered.  
  
"No kidding, huh? Gee... Thanks for warning me!" He joked looking around at the twenty guards ready to attack.  
  
"There's no time for joking around! In case you didn't notice... I'm in trouble!!!!" Jun screamed trying to free herself from the guard that was holding her.  
  
"So... What are we waiting for?" One guard asked. "ATTACK!!!!!!"  
  
The other guards looked at him go to Kazuya and looked at each others "Why not?" "Yeah, let's do it!" "Sure" The fight started. Kazuya punched here and kicked there, making way to his maiden.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to have a sword?" She asked confused. Kazuya then punched the guard that was holding her and she fell in his arms. "Never mind the sword! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Once outside the castle of the... Dark King... Kazuya and Jun, on his horse took off from that place, passing by the deep forest, they got to the doomed lake.  
  
"Kazuya! Look!" Jun yelled pointing to the center of the lake. Kazuya looked at the lake and saw one big tentacle coming in their direction. "You had to pass by the lake!"  
  
"Was there any other way to go to your castle, that I should know?" Kazuya asked getting his horse out of the tentacle way.  
  
"Yeah! The free way!" Jun answered holding Kazuya's waist tight.  
  
They passed the lake and headed to the... White castle... Where the King Heihachi was waiting for his wife.  
  
"Hum... Do you really want to merry Heihachi?" Kazuya asked stoping his horse for them to rest a bit.  
  
"King Heihachi!" Jun replied. Kazuya looked at her puzzled.  
  
"But he is much more older than you!" He said.  
  
"That is not important." Jun explained. "My father wanted me to merry him, so I have no other choice."  
  
"I think it's not fair for you!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you love me and you are going to merry other guy!"  
  
"How dare you treat King Heihachi by "other guy"?" Jun yelled getting up.  
  
"Ok... As you wish!" Kazuya replied sighing. They made their way back to the... White castle... Where they were welcomed by all the people.  
  
"My dear! Welcome back!" King Heihachi said giving a hug to Jun. Kazuya looked away. "I believe it was you saving my wife!"  
  
"Yes..." Kazuya said kneeling.  
  
"Very well... I'll make you a knight to this court to thank you from saving Jun." King Heihachi said. "Now, come with me... I want to speak with you in private."  
  
Kazuya followed the King to one other huge room.  
  
"Kazuya... I don't know how to tell you this but... I'm your father."  
  
"What?" Kazuya asked staring at him.  
  
"That's right..."  
  
"How...? My father?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes... My son."  
  
"Oh ok!" Kazuya finally said.  
  
"So that's it? You're ok with this?"  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"Oh, You took this better than I thought you would. Ok, then, let's go... I have a wedding waiting for me!"  
  
During the wedding, Kazuya couldn't stop looking at the beautiful Jun, dressed in white. He had to stop that. He couldn't watch her do that to herself. He took a firm step forward.  
  
"No!" All the atention was at him. "I can't let this happen! Jun, you can't merry my father!"  
  
"Your father?" Jun asked looking at King Heihachi. "Is this true?" King Heihachi nodded. "Oh, that's just sick!"  
  
Jun left King Heihachi and walked toward Kazuya.  
  
"Let's get out of here Kazuya..." She whispered. They turned their backs at King Heihachi and left the castle.  
  
"You were right Kazuya... I'm sorry!"  
  
"I love you Jun!"  
  
****  
  
"I love you too, Kazuya. Wake up now." He heard Jun's voice giggling. He mumbled something. "You were dreaming about me I can tell!"  
  
"Hum...?" Kazuya opened his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks! 


	3. Hwoarang's dream

Hwoarang's dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! Just want to say thank you for the reviews! Keep reviewing please! ^-^ Well... Hwoarang's dream now... I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He caught himself sitting alone on a bench from his school... People passing by him and he... had no one to talk to... Suddenly a voice calling his name. "Hwoarang!" He heard again and looked all around him to find the person who was calling so passionatly his name. Then, he saw a hand waving above the heads of the people passing. Slowly the hand revealed a body. Julia.  
  
"Hi Hwoarang!" She said provocking. He stared at her... Only wearing a mini skirt and a blue top.  
  
"Hi- Hi! Julia!" He said nervously blinking. She giggled and sat next to him.  
  
"I was wondering if you could come to my house tonight... My mother is not spending the night home... You see... I'm going to be alone." She said pinching his arm playfully. He started blushing at the soft touch of her hand.  
  
"Hum... 'course! I'll be at your house!" He said scratching the back of his head. She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye!" She waved and left. He let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Wow!" He said watching her go. "Hwoarang!" He heard again and turned to see who it was. "Xiaoyu! Hi!"  
  
"Hwoy! I need a favour from you!" She said caressing his cheek. "Will you come to my house tonight? I need some help for Math... Would you help me understanding the subject?"  
  
"Sure!" He said quickly.  
  
"Oh yay! Thank you! See ya later!" Xiaoyu said leaving him alone again.  
  
"Oh my! I'm a very wanted man! Go me! Go me!" He exclaimed happily. "Two daaaaaates tonight!" He sang.  
  
His name was called again, this time it was Anna Williams.  
  
"Listen you here!" She said grabbing him by the white t-shirt he was wearing. "Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"What?" He asked staring at her.  
  
"You told me you would call me! Remember the dinner we had? Or do you want me to refresh your memorie?!" She angrily said.  
  
"No no no!" He said in a gasp. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you the reason!" She let his t-shirt go and crossed her arms. "I... I... got sick!"  
  
"Is that so?" She asked not trusting him. He nodded. "Oh well, on that case... Here's my number again and I'll be waiting!" She said wicking an eye. He sighed relieved and shook his head.  
  
"Hi Hwo!" The voice of Christie greeted in his ear. She put one white flower on his hands. "Tonight we're going to the cinema!" Hwoarang opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "AND I DON'T ACCEPT A "NO", UNDERSTAND?" He nodded and she left smiling.  
  
"Eheheheheheh! Wait till the boys hear about this!" He said to himself.  
  
"Oh Hwoarang!"  
  
"Yes my sweetheart?" He said closing his eyes.  
  
"SWEETHEART!!!????? Fuck you! You... you... Gay!" Hwoarang opened his eyes to see Jin Kazama in front of him.  
  
"Woa!" He fell down the bench with the shock. "You moron! You had to scare me with your ugly face like that?!"  
  
"Ugly-HEY! Watch how you talk with me!" Jin replied giving one step back, away from the red haired man. "I wasn't the one to call me.... Sweetheart!"  
  
"I call you that, because I thought you were a girl!" He explained getting up from the ground.  
  
"Ah! Well... That explains a lot! Are you high or something? Didn't you recognize my voice?" Jin asked with a scared expression.  
  
"Forget it!" He said crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm finding this really strange!" Jin said frowning an eyebrow.  
  
"What's strange?  
  
"Well, First you call me sweetheart, second you confused my voice with a... girl's voice! Third, you... you... crossed your arms! And fourth! You have a flower on your hand?! That's girlish!" Jin explained giving another step back. Hwoarang blinked twice and uncrossed his arms letting the flower fall.  
  
"Are you calling me gay?" He asked frowning.  
  
".... DUH!" Jin said. "Or... flower boy if you prefer! Or even Lady Doo San! Wait! What about Miss Korea? I bet you would love to be called like that!"  
  
"Oh you- I'll kick your ass!" He said showing Jin, his fist.  
  
"What are you going to do? Hwoarang? Get away from me!" Jin said. "Step back!" And he ran away from the Korean.  
  
"Men!" He said shaking his head. "Now... Back to the ladies!"  
  
"Well, well, well... Isn't it Hwoarang Doo San?" He heard and turned back to see a person in front of him with short white hair and dressed in... violet and white...  
  
"Lee?" He asked.  
  
"Who else? Hwoarang?" He said.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the reaction Hwoarang had.  
  
He sat down on his bed, breathing fastly and sweating.  
  
"Man... What a nightmare!" He looked at his left hand, feeling an object. A white flower.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He finally woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hum... this wasn't what I was expecting to write... Sorry... I promise I'll do better next time, ok? ~_~  
  
Which dream do you want to see next?  
  
These are the options:  
  
- Jun Kazama  
  
- Heihachi Mishima  
  
- Julia Chang  
  
- Xiaoyu Ling  
  
- Steve fox  
  
Please review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
